


В игры с нулевой суммой играют лишь неудачники

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они познакомились в Академии.</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://suaine.livejournal.com/574673.html">Zero Sum Games Are For Losers</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suaine/profile">Suaine</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	В игры с нулевой суммой играют лишь неудачники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zero Sum Games Are For Losers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27379) by Suaine. 



Они познакомились в Академии. 

Несколько первых недель они просто переглядывались через класс или спортзал и пытались раскусить сокурсников, подражая копам, которыми только собирались стать. Эспозито никак не мог понять, почему невысокий белый парнишка постоянно пялится на него и чем он привлёк собственное внимание Эспозито, — но Эспозито тоже его заметил, и из моря лиц именно лицо Райана продолжало притягивать его взгляд.

***

Играть в освобождение заложников было бы, пожалуй, даже занимательно, не считай они роль «девы в беде» настолько ниже своего достоинства. Райан трепался не переставая, пока Эспозито, из противоположного угла тесной кладовки, не одарил его грозным взглядом.

— Только не говори мне, что ты фанат «Стар Трека», — отозвался Эспозито на райановский поток сознания. 

Райан только ухмыльнулся:

— Мало ли от кого можно узнать, что ты смертен. Джин Родденберри не худший вариант.

Эспозито изо всех сил пытался игнорировать Райана ещё час, потом сдался.

— Ладно, — сознался он, — мне даже кое-что нравится. Фильмы про Скайуокера, например.

В ответ Райан ударился в пространные рассуждения о том, почему «Звёздные войны» даже не научная фантастика:

— Это называется «космоопера», потому что похоже на мыльные оперы, которые любят женщины.

— Должен тебе сообщить, — с ухмылкой заявил Эспозито, — что мексиканские теленовеллы досконально исследуют состояния человеческой души.

Райан так и покатился по полу, задыхаясь от смеха, и Эспозито подумал, что, наверное, понимает, чем Райан так его привлёк. Весь сморщенный и скорченный от хохота, он был по-своему даже очарователен.

— Ну да, — выдохнул Райан, — а комиксы — это высокая литература.

Эта тема занимала их, пока в дверь не ворвались Джеймс и Хендерсон; к тому моменту в их уютом воображаемом гробике уже много часов как закончился воображаемый воздух. За это время они успели договориться о встрече: посмотреть что-нибудь из райановской коллекции фантастики и попить пива, да так, чтобы хватило утопить в нём небольшую страну. Всё очень по-мужски.

***

Эти встречи остались традицией даже после того, как они закончили Академию.

Эспозито взяли в отдел нравов, и, чтобы отметить его назначение, они устроили сдвоенный киносеанс из "Чужого" и "Чужих" подряд. Райан даже сделал попкорн. Сам он попал в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками и целых полгода ухитрялся не нарваться на пулю — такое событие заслуживало вечера под «Враг мой» и сырный попкорн, который Эспозито обычно звал «дьявольскими кораблями смерти».

А однажды Райану не повезло.

Эспозито позвонила одна из райановских сестёр, с которой он столкнулся у Райана на пороге за пару недель до того: она ему улыбнулась и задала пару вежливых вопросов, которые показались ему абсолютно бессмысленными.

— Я не знала, связались с тобой или нет, — сказала она, — но ты должен приехать. Его сейчас оперируют. Ты должен приехать.

Было слышно, что она плакала. Эспозито думал о сотне вещей, из-за которых всё может пойти не так, о фотографиях убитых полицейских на стенах копских баров, где собирались остальные и топили своих призраков в вине. Дружба с Райаном избавляла его от необходимости ходить по таким местам — разве что по случаю чьей-нибудь отставки или поминок. Им обоим удавалось держаться в стороне от смерти, и вот теперь она их навестила.

С родителями Райана, его сёстрами и пацаном-подростком, который мог быть только «братишкой Ником», Эспозито познакомился в больнице, представившись им «другом по Академии». Он не знал, почему эти слова оставили такой странный привкус во рту. Ведь они с Райаном и правда друзья. Эспозито был в этом уверен.

***

Выздоровление сделало Райана раздражительным.

Когда Эспозито приезжал к нему, они в основном орали друг на друга, ругаясь о том, как Кирк склонен кидаться в пекло очертя голову, о том, сколько идиотского везения требуется, чтобы ежедневно оставаться в живых, и о том, что Хан Соло — идеальная ролевая модель для того, кто хочет стать покойником, как Патрик Свейзи в «Привидении».

— Ладно, — говорил Эспозито, когда решал, что с него довольно, — я пошёл, и советую тебе взять себя в руки, потому что я не вернусь, пока ты не сможешь общаться по-человечески хотя бы час подряд.

Он уходил домой, игнорируя ворчание и звук глухого удара за спиной, и к концу недели визит к Райану по-прежнему оставался кульминационной точкой абсолютно нормальной во всех прочих отношениях жизни.

Разумеется, через неделю Эспозито обязательно возвращался, принося с собой безалкогольное пиво, похожее по вкусу на конскую мочу, — потому что Райан по-прежнему сидел на сильных обезболивающих и не мог пить. Эспозито улыбался, а Райан пожимал плечами с видом мальчишки, забравшегося в коробку со сластями, и им были не нужны слова, чтобы всё исправить. Всё и так уже было хорошо.

Они больше смеялись, чем смотрели кино, высмеивая костюмы и игру актёров, и Райан постоянно засыпал у Эспозито на плече.

***

К экзамену на звание детектива они готовились вместе.

Райан заказывал на дом китайскую еду, и от вида той дряни, которую Райан ухитрялся запихивать себе в рот, не говоря уж про довольные звуки, которыми это действо сопровождалось, Эспозито бросало в дрожь. Они кидались друг в друга бумажным самолётиками с экзаменационными вопросами и почти не спали всю неделю накануне судьбоносного дня.

Свалившись в ночь перед экзаменом, они уснули прямо на книгах в квартире у Эспозито. Когда они проснулись, помятые и растерянные, на дорогу оставалось меньше часа, а у Райана от волнения высыпала крапивница. Эспозито так хохотал над своим праздничным пивом, что чуть не поперхнулся, и Райан колотил его по спине, а Эспозито предлагал почесать ему в труднодоступных местах.

***

В том, что экзамен они сдадут, особых сомнений никогда не было, но они всё равно устроили вечеринку, и по странному стечению обстоятельств на неё явились обе их семьи. Сестра Эспозито учинила Райану такой допрос, какого не устраивала никому с тех пор, как в десятом классе Эспозито пригласил на свидание девчонку из команды болельщиц. От ухмылки, с которой сестра смотрела в его сторону весь остаток вечера, Эспозито делалось не по себе, хотя найти тому видимых причин никак не удавалось.

Райан остался, чтобы помочь с уборкой, и вид у него, когда он стоял с мешком мусора в одной руке и полупустыми бокалами из-под вина в другой, был растрёпанный и счастливый. Эспозито швырнул в него салфетку, в складках которой скрывалась чёрт знает какая дрянь, и так началось яростное сражение, которое могло закончиться только разбитым фарфором.

Чтобы предотвратить неизбежное, Эспозито навалился на Райана, и они принялись, хохоча, бороться на полу, пьяные и счастливые из-за своих новеньких сияющих значков. 

Эспозито поцеловал Райна, крепко сжимая его запястья и ни о чём не думая. Было так хорошо, так естественно; ничего сексуальнее он в жизни не делал, и Райан застонал ему в рот, словно умирающий с голода, которого пригласили на пир. Это оказалось чересчур, и Эспозито пришёл в себя с холодным, отрезвляющим ужасом.

Эспозито отстранился и посмотрел на лежащего под ним человека. Его друг. Его брат, полицейский.

— Так нельзя, — сказал тогда Эспозито и вскочил, а Райан остался лежать на полу, моргая и пытаясь понять, что происходит. Эспозито бросился к двери и, замерев у собственного порога, оглянулся посмотреть, что же он натворил. Райан выглядел потрясённым, растерянным, и Эспозито больше ни минуты не мог вынести этого зрелища. — Когда я вернусь, чтобы тебя тут не было.

Эспозито вылетел из квартиры, сжимая ключи так сильно, что на ладони оставались глубокие красные следы. Он вдохнул холодный ночной воздух и побежал. Когда он вернулся, машины Райана не было на стоянке, и, чёрт возьми, учитывая, насколько Райан был пьян, садиться за руль ему стоило не больше, чем Эспозито — целовать своего лучшего друга. Но Эспозито был рад даже этому, потому что это означало, что ему не придётся иметь дело с Райаном на следующий день.

Запасной райановский ключ от квартиры Эспозито лежал под ковриком у двери. Никакой записки, только кусочек металла, которому Райан когда-то улыбался. Чёрт. Его собственный ключ от райановской квартиры остался у него на брелке, и, когда Эспозито принялся отпирать дверь, ему показалось, что ключ позвякивает с особым злорадством.

***

Они избегали друг друга, и на этом всё могло бы закончиться.

 

***

Вселенная явно невзлюбила Хавьера Эспозито. На протяжении пяти лет всё напоминало ему о Кевине Райане: фильмы, которые он смотрел, игры, в которые он играл (он обменял свой Плейстейшн на Экс-бокс и год к нему не приксалася), встречные люди на улицах. Иногда он ловил какие-то обрывки переговоров по служебному радио и морщился от нелепости собственных проблем. У него остался телефон Райана. Он мог позвонить.

Но не звонил.

Он не звонил пять лет и каждый день расплачивался за это тем разрушительным одиночеством, которое заставляло сестру приглашать его на обед по три раза в неделю, просто чтобы присматривать за ним. Он был несчастен и сам это знал, но ему казалось, что это пройдёт. Должно пройти.

Эспозито погрузился в работу, и дела у него шли нормально — но и только. Ему не хватало чего-то жизненно важного, и его начальники тоже это видели. Всякий раз, спихивая его в очередной участок, они давали ему блестящие рекомендации, и он снова оказывался на новом месте, чтобы работать там до посинения, но так ничего толком и не добиться.

Он перевёлся в отдел убийств, надеясь хоть так немного встряхнуться: может быть, трупы и разгадывание их тайн помогут ему встать на ноги. Может быть, если ему придётся смотреть на подлинные трагедии, собственная жизнь перестанет казаться ему такой жалкой.

 

***

Чтобы раскусить его, Беккет потребовалось ровно столько же времени, сколько ушло у неё на то, чтобы проглотить жуткий кофе из разболтанного автомата в комнате отдыха. Она окинула Эспозито взглядом, улыбнулась, а потом сказала капитану, чтобы он не торопился назначать ей напарника, потому что ей нравится работать одной.

Эспозито не приходило в голову, что она оказала ему услугу, пока несколько недель спустя в его жизнь не вернулся Кевин Райан, который протянул ему руку с натянутой улыбкой и спросил: «Напарники?» — так, будто это слово причиняло ему боль.

Они сталкивались, как тектонические плиты, избегая скользкой темы с таким упорством, которое заставило бы любого психоаналитика плясать от радости. Но, несмотря на ледяное молчание, часто повисавшее между ними, несмотря на шутки, остающиеся без ответа, вместе они блистали. У Райана было чутьё на подозреваемых, какая-то нелепая интуиция, благодаря которой он почти всегда оказывался прав, а Эспозито с безукоризненной логикой увязывал всю полученную информацию воедино.

Через некоторое время паузы стали короче, шутки большей частью попадали в цель, и не прошло и года, а коллег в участке уже начала раздражать их манера заканчивать предложения друг за друга.

 

***

— У меня до сих пор остался твой ключ, — сказал Эспозито. Они сидели в засаде в машине, и он вертел стакан с кофе в руках, словно это были солнечные часы.

Райан не шелохнулся, ничего не сказал, и Эспозито уже подумал было, расслышал ли его Райан, когда тот пожал плечами.

— Ничего, я... — Райан замолчал и уставился в лобовое стекло, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь. Он так сцепил челюсти, что Эспозито почти слышал, как у него скрипят зубы.

— Может, я как-нибудь загляну? — Эспозито старался не думать о том, что Райан может сказать «нет» и что это будет значить.

Райан снова пожал плечами, по-прежнему не сводя глаз со склада, где, судя по всему, укрывался их чокнутый серийный убийца.

— Давай, — сказал Райан, и голос чуть-чуть сорвался, — давай, будет здорово. Окей. Как насчёт завтра? Я... мы могли бы... я купил новую игру...

Эспозито наконец позволил себе вздохнуть.

— Конечно. Звучит отлично.

 

***

Было даже смешно, с какой лёгкость они вернулись обратно, к тому, как обстояли дела, прежде чем Эспозито всё испортил. Они играли в «Мэдден» у Райана на диване, напивались каждую неделю и раскрывали преступления, как копы по телевизору. Они были великолепны.

Потом Райан завёл себе подружку по имени Джилл, и Эспозито страстно её возненавидел. После первых нескольких попыток Райана рассказать ему о Джилл, Эспозито объявил их совместное время «зоной, свободной от подружек», и пресекал любой разговор о ней, стоило тому завязаться. Эспозито было бы легче, если бы она оказалась дурочкой, или стервой, или уродиной, но она была мила, красива, и у неё было всё, чего только Райан мог пожелать в девушке.

Когда она порвала с Райаном, тот серьёзно напился. Эспозито смотрел, поддерживал Райана на ногах, пока они ковыляли к его квартире, а потом стоял рядом с Райаном в ванной, пока его выворачивало наизнанку, и растирал ему шею круговыми успокоительными движениями. Потом оба привалились к холодной кафельной стене. У Райана покраснели глаза, он был измотан, а Эспозито пожирало чувство вины за то, как сильно он радуется их разрыву.

— Знаешь, — сказал Райан незадолго до рассвета, — это всё ты виноват.

Эспозито только пожал плечами:

— Это как? — К тому времени он уже не ждал от Райана особой осмысленности.

А Райан, весь бледный, посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми серьёзными глазами и ответил:

— Просто я слишком сильно тебя люблю.

 

***

Если раньше всё было неправильно, то теперь просто полетело к чертям. Они напарники. Так нельзя. Но всякий раз, глядя на Райана, Эспозито чувствовал те его слова где-то внутри. Райан, казалось, ничего не помнил, и сейчас, пока Эспозито пытался понять, что делать с остатком собственной жизни, это служило небольшим утешением.

Он ведь тоже мучительно влюблён в Кевина Райана.

— М-м, — сказала по телефону сестра, когда он попытался объяснить ей ситуацию, — значит, вы с Кевином снова вместе?

Он сглотнул и покачал головой, не до конца сознавая, что она его не видит.

— Я... — сказал он, — ты... мы...

А сестра велела ему прекратить уже, наконец: в последние месяцы он стал намного счастливее, и если Кевин когда-нибудь его обидит, она устроит Кевину взбучку. Она повесила трубку раньше, чем Эспозито успел что-нибудь ей ответить.

 

***

— Так что, — сказал Эспозито, — заглянешь в пятницу?

Райан просто пожал плечами. Они всегда заглядывали друг к другу по пятницам. И по вторникам. И по большинству других дней. В этом не было ничего особенного, абсолютно ничего. Эспозито надеялся, что не видно, как он нервничает.

 

***

— Что такое? — спросил Райан, входя в квартиру Эспозито и обнаруживая бутылку вина, красную скатерть на столе и серебряные приборы.

Эспозито просто пожал плечами.

— Я приготовил лазанью.

Райан засмеялся и стукнул Эспозито по голове — и на этом всё могло бы закончиться, ничего бы не случилось, но Райан ухмыльнулся, наклонился и поцеловал Эспозито так, как будто от этого зависела вся его жизнь. Может, так и было. Может, это и _была_ жизнь, потому что ничего подобного Эспозито раньше не испытывал. Лазанья у них остыла.

 

***

— Моя мать была бы в ужасе, — сказал Эспозито, крепче прижимая Райана к себе, а тот обернулся и легонько прикусил Эспозито за подбородок.

— Просто чтоб ты знал — моя мать хочет надрать тебе задницу за то, что ты расстался со мной шесть лет назад.

Эспозито моргнул:

— Мы же даже не... с чего они...

Райан ухмыльнулся:

— Они позвонили тебе, когда я попал в больницу. Ты помнишь там кого-нибудь ещё? Коллег, друзей?

— Но мы даже не... Райан, они... они позвонили мне, потому что думали, что я... что я твой парень. И они мне позвонили. — Мысль никак не укладывалась у Эспозито в голове. Они хотели видеть его рядом.

— Ага, и мама говорит, что ты должен прийти на семейный обед в воскресенье.

Эспозито снова моргнул и прежде чем он успел сказать что-нибудь типа: «Ни за что», Райан его поцеловал.


End file.
